Folge 12: Tödlicher als Fiktion
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Das Team des Zwölften untersucht einen Mord aus der verrückten Welt der Internet-Fans, während Castle selber mit dem Schreiben zu kämpfen hat und seine Zukunft in Frage stellt. Staffel 9, Folge 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Tödlicher als Fiktion**

Staffel 9, Episode 12

Geschrieben von SeriesTherapy und Meg Moore

Übersetzt von AnChager

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Jeden Tag war es das gleiche. Ernsthaft… jeden Tag. Immer genau das gleiche. Einmal um den Block gehen. Darauf warten, dass Alfie endlich sein Geschäft verrichtet. Nach Hause zurückkehren. Tagein, tagaus. Es war immer das gleiche.

Und nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte Lucy den Tag, an dem sie ihren Eltern versprochen hatte, dass sie jeden Tag mit dem Hund rausgehen würde, wenn sie einen hätte. Wenn sie es irgendwie einrichten konnte, liebte sie es in den nahegelegenen Park zu gehen, um ein wenig Abwechslung zu haben. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit diesen Morgen, außerdem wurde sie durch das Erscheinen eines wilden Abras aus ihrer Pokémon-Go-App abgelenkt. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Pokémon jedoch wieder verschwunden und mit ihm die Möglichkeit guter Laune. Es schien, dass sie heute Morgen mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden war.

Ihre schlechte Stimmung hatte letzte Nacht begonnen, als ihr dummer Freund ihre Textnachrichten ignoriert hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal nachschauen. Sie nutzte den Moment, in dem ihr Hund anhielt, um sich zu erleichtern und öffnete Twitter um einen Blick auf seine Timeline zu werfen. Und da war er, ein Tweet, den er heute Morgen gepostet hatte. Aha, sie hatte es gewusst. Er hatte sein Telefon benutzt, aber hatte es vorgezogen, ihr nicht zu antworten.

Um sich von dem Problem abzulenken, schaute sich Lucy die letzten Posts ihrer Instagram-Freunde an, weil die Facebook-App sich zu langsam lud und später konnte sie ihren Freunden vielleicht noch ein Foto ihres Hundes senden. Immerhin war das Gesichtswechsel-Feature auf Snapchat immer ein Hit.

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken durch einen starken Zug an der Leine unterbrochen, die sie locker in der Hand hielt. Sie griff fester zu und zog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in dem Versuch Alfie zu stoppen. Aber es half nichts. Das Tier wollte sie scheinbar unbedingt in die Gasse führen, an der sie gerade vorbeigekommen waren. Lucy schüttelte ihren Kopf und schlenderte nachgebend hinter dem Hund her. Sie konnte der Stärke des Hundes nichts entgegensetzen.

„Manchmal bist du eine echte Nervensäge, Alf."

Der Hund bellte als Antwort oder zumindest war es das, was du Lucy zuerst dachte. Dann folgte sie Alfies Blick und was sie sah, lies sie anhalten.

Es war ein Turnschuh. Immer noch an einem Bein dran. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass es nicht nur eine obdachlose Person war, die hier übernachten wollte. Ihr erster Gedanke war es den Notruf zu wählen und sie machte genau das, während sie zu der am Boden liegenden Person lief um zu sehen, welches Problem vorlag. Und das erste, was die Notrufzentrale hörte, war ein durchdringender Schrei.

* * *

Kate stand vor dem Badezimmer und beobachtete Castle aus dem Schatten heraus, als er sein tägliches Pflegeritual absolvierte. Natürlich hatte sie es unzählige Male vorher gesehen, aber heute war etwas anders. Er war heute anders. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie er sein Aftershave ein zweites Mal aufnahm, seinen Kopf schüttelte und es wieder weg stellte. Aber er nahm ein zweites Mal sein Gel zur Hand und verteilte es unsicher in seinem Haar. Kate unterdrückte es über sein Verhalten zu kichern, aber ihre Belustigung wurde schnell durch einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen ersetzt, als sie seine offensichtlichen Selbstzweifel sah.

Worum ging es überhaupt?

Und in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass er die Tube Gel ein weiteres Mal beäugte und sie realisierte, dass sie sich bemerkbar machen müsste.

„Guten Morgen Babe, du siehst richtig prima heute aus. Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?"

Sie drückte ihm den Kaffee in die Hand, den sie für ihn gemacht hatte. Eigentlich mehr um ihn von seinen Styling-Produkten abzulenken. Dankbar lächelte er. Er war offensichtlich erfreut darüber, dass sie gelernt hatte seinen üblichen Kaffee bis zur Perfektion zuzubereiten. Aber sein Gesicht blieb angespannt und sein Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es erschienen war.

Die Hände ihres Ehemannes schlossen sich um den warmen Becher und so konnte er sich nicht weiter stylen. Er nahm einen langen Schluck und summte vor gefallen. „Als wenn du nicht genau wüsstest, wohin ich diesen Morgen gehe, Beckett.", äußerte er sich verschnupft.

Ihr eigenes Lächeln verschwand bei seinem Kommentar. Es war der zweite Tag der CrimeCon, einer Convention, die sich um Krimis drehte und während er heute keine Termine für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen hatte, plante er dorthin zu gehen, um mit seinen Fans Zeit zu verbringen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass seine Nervosität sich aufgrund des morgigen Ereignisses steigerte. Er war der geplante Gast eines ausverkauften Panels von Krimi-Autoren. Sie würden Schreibtechniken und -methoden diskutieren und seine Schreibblockade belastete ihn.

Es schmerzte sie, ihn so kämpfen zu sehen. Er hatte es auf solchen Events in der Vergangenheit stets genossen mit seinen Fans von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu kommunizieren und verrückte, unerwartete Fragen während der Panels gestellt zu bekommen. Er kam gewöhnlicher Weise gut mit solch einer Spontanität klar, aber im Moment schien er eher unsicher, zerstreut und bedacht und das war er sonst so gar nicht.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft, trat vor ihn hin und umfasste seinen Oberarm um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Was ist los? Du bist doch nicht nervös wegen des Panels morgen, oder?"

Seine Augen schlossen sich sofort und als er sie wieder öffnete, war so viel Sorge in ihnen, wie bei einem kleinen, in Panik geratenen Jungen. „Wie kann ich nicht nervös sein? Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht sehr produktiv. Wie soll ich aufstrebenden Autoren erzählen, wie sie schreiben sollen, wenn ich es nicht einmal selber kann?"

Ihr Herz schlug stark gegen ihre Rippen, ihre Beschützerinstinkte kamen hervor. Sie war sich seiner Kämpfe mit dem Schreiben seit der Schießerei bewusst, war sie doch die einzige Person, die sein Stöhnen und das Zuklappen des Laptops vor Frustration mitbekam. ‚High Heat' war so gut wie fertig, als er seine Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Weswegen er auch nicht darauf angesprochen wurde, dass er nicht viel geschrieben hatte in letzter Zeit, aber sie verstand seine Ängste. So ein großer Teil seiner Identität war es, ein Schriftsteller zu sein und wenn er darum kämpfen musste, das zu tun, was ihn am meisten ausmachte, wohin führte es ihn dann?

Aber sie würde ihn nicht aus dem Haus gehen lassen, ohne dass er sicher sein konnte, dass sie unerschütterlich an ihn glaubte. Nicht, wenn sie etwas dazu zu sagen hatte. Er war sonst immer ihr Fels, wenn ihre Stimmungsschwankungen während ihrer Schwangerschaft sie auf eine Achterbahn der Gefühle geschickt hatte. Und nun, nachdem ihre Stimmungen nicht mehr wie ein Jo-Jo waren, war es das mindeste, dass sie ihm die gleiche Unterstützung bot. Es war nichts einfacher als das, besonders, da sie darauf vertraute, dass er am Ende triumphieren würde.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du zögerst über deine Schreibblockade zu reden, mit der du zu kämpfen hast. Aber du bist in der Therapie mit Dr. Burke so weit gekommen und du solltest das anführen. Du hast wirkliche Fortschritte gemacht." Er seufzte, aber bevor er mit etwas Negativem kommen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Und noch etwas, was du im Kopf behalten solltest. Vielleicht ist da auch ein aufstrebender Schriftsteller im Publikum, der ebenfalls daran arbeitet, seine Schreibblockade zu überwinden. Wenn er von dir hört, dass es selbst den erfahrensten Autoren passiert, macht es vielleicht für jemanden einen großen Unterschied."

Er starrte sie nur an und ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Danke."

„Nicht dafür. Und du schaust sehr attraktiv aus. Auch die Männer wollen bestimmt ein Autogramm auf ihrer Brust haben wollen." Sie zwinkerte spielerisch in dem Bestreben seine Stimmung weiter zu verbessern, bevor er losging.

„Ha, Schmeicheleien werden dich nicht weiterbringen. Und außerdem. So ticke ich nicht mehr." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, stellte seinen Becher hin, machte einen Schritt nach vorne, griff nach ihren Hüften und zog sie mit seinen warmen Händen an sich heran. „Ich signiere jetzt nur noch die Brust meiner Ehefrau", fügte er hinzu und lehnte sich vor, bis er ihr einen sanften Kuss geben konnte.

„Mmmm, eine gute Antwort", murmelte sie, atmete seinen Duft ein und entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung. Es war natürlich genau in diesem Augenblick, in dem ihr ungeborenes Kind sich bemerkbar machte. Es trat hart gegen die Bauchdecke, wo sie beide sich berührten.

Castle keuchte leise und lehnte sich gerade so weit zurück, dass er Kate in die Augen sehen konnte, seine Augenbrauen in Erstaunen hochgezogen. Die Bewegungen seines Babys zu spüren, verblüfften ihn immer wieder und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn für die unendlich Hingabe an seine Familie unbedingt küssen zu wollen.

„War das...?", fuhr er fort.

„Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, als sie ihn beobachtete wie er auf die Knie ging, ihren Bauch mit den Händen umfasste und ihrem Kleinen süße Hallos zuflüsterte. „Ich denke, sie wollte ihrem Daddy guten Morgen sagen."

Castle stupste ihre Taille an und sie hörte und spürte sein leises „Guten Morgen kleines Mädchen" auf ihrer Haut. Er küsste sie dort kurz, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen schaute. Seine Augen waren so blau und gelassen, ruhiger als sie den ganzen Morgen geblickt hatten. Mission erfüllt, dank ihres Kindes. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dieses Kind zu treffen."

„Ich auch nicht", seufzte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen um ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, um ihr bereits aufgetragenes Makeup nicht zu verwischen. Dumme Schwangerschaftshormone.

„Noch irgendwas zum Namen?", fragte er, als er aufstand und sie zusammen das Badezimmer verließen. „Ich meine, ich habe einige Ideen, aber ich denke immer, dass sie zu verrückt sind, oder…wie war das Wort, das du neulich Nacht benutzt hast? Exotisch?"

„Castle. Wir nennen unsere Tochter nicht ‚Gnocchi'."

„Spielverderber", murmelte er, als er ein blaues Hemd anzog, dass sie besonders mochte, weil es seine Augen betonte. „Meine Vorschläge sind einzigartig. Du musst ihnen nur etwas offener gegenüber stehen."

„Mein Verstand ist sehr offen. Immerhin habe ich zugestimmt dich zu heiraten, nicht wahr?", stichelte sie, nicht ernstgemeint. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, richtete seinen Kragen und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken. Die Zufriedenheit ihres Ehemannes ihre Finger in seinem Haar zu spüren, durchlief seinen ganzen Körper. „Aber auf keinen Fall werden wir unser Kind ‚Gnocchi' nennen."

Castle wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um einen neuen, noch einzigartigeren Namen vorzuschlagen, als das Klingeln seines Telefons in seiner Hose, ihn stoppte.

„Einen Moment", murmelte er, als er sein Telefon hervorholte und mit einem Stirnrunzeln darauf schaute.

„Was ist los?"

Er drehte das Telefon, so dass sie es sehen konnte. Warum rief jemand vom 12. Revier ihn und nicht sie an?

„Ich wundere mich, in welchen Schwierigkeiten ich dieses Mal stecke?", grübelte er, bevor er sich meldete. „Castle."

* * *

„Hey, was haben wir?", fragte Beckett, sobald Castle und sie sich unter dem Absperrband hindurch geduckt hatten und Ryan in Sicht war. Sie ging nicht mehr sehr oft zu den Tatorten. Aber als die Anwesenheit ihres Ehemannes besonders gewünscht wurde, war auch ihr Interesse geweckt.

„Wir glauben, dass das Opfer Lauren Grant ist. Lanie sagt, dass sie wie Anfang Zwanzig aussieht. Gefunden wurde sie von einer Frau, die ihren Hund ausführte.", erklärte er und zeigte zu dem Körper einer jungen Frau, die von einer Plastikfolie abgedeckt war. Dr. Parish kniete an einer Seite der Leiche und machte sich Notizen.

„Wissen wir die Todesursache?", fragte Castle sie.

„Stumpfe Gewalt gegen den Kopf", antwortete Lanie und erhob sich aus der Position in der sie den Körper untersucht hatte. „Sie wurde von einem schweren Objekt getroffen, aber die Jungs haben mir erzählt, dass bei der Suche in der Umgebung keine Tatwaffe gefunden wurde. Ich werde vermutlich genauer wissen, was es gewesen sein könnte, wenn ich sie in der Pathologie untersucht habe."

„Es werden außerdem einige Gegenstände vom Tatort vermisst.", sagte Esposito, als er mit einem Rucksack in den behandschuhten Händen an die Gruppe herantrat. „Wenn das Opfer eine Handtasche und ein Telefon hatte, sind diese nirgends zu finden. Und schaut euch das an." Er öffnete den Rucksack und zeigte ihnen den Inhalt. „Eine Laptop-Hülle und ein Ladegerät, aber kein Laptop."

„Könnte ein Raubüberfall gewesen sein.", schloss Castle daraus.

„Das werden wir sehen", sagte Beckett ihnen und untersuchte vorsichtig den Rucksack. „Wie haben wir den Namen des Opfers erfahren?"

„Es war dort ein kleines Notizbuch mit ihrem Namen in der Manteltasche.", erklärte Esposito und zeigte ihr das Teil.

„Wir müssen ihre Identität sicherer bestätigen, bevor wir ihre Familie kontaktieren", bemerkte Beckett und drehte sich zu Lanie.

„Ich lasse ihre Fingerabdrücke so schnell wie möglich durch das System laufen und schaue, ob wir einen Treffer haben. Und ich bestätige den Todeszeitpunkt so schnell wie möglich. Aber nach der Körpertemperatur und den Totenflecken zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, dass sie letzte Nacht zwischen 19:00 und 21:00 Uhr umgebracht wurde."

„Danke Lanie", sagte Beckett und war bereits dabei den Tatort zu verlassen.

„Ich befürchte, das ist noch nicht alles", rief Ryan mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihr her. „Das Opfer hatte noch etwas in seinem Rucksack."

„Und das ist, warum wir eigentlich dich riefen, Castle", fügte Esposito hinzu und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Was ist es?", fragte der Autor.

„Es ist ein Manuskript", begann Ryan, aber er hatte zu schlucken, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es nennt sich ‚Glühende Hitze'."

Castle tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Beckett aus, bevor er den Packen Blätter nahm, den Ryan ihm entgegen hielt. Der Titel war feinsäuberlich in Großbuchstaben auf der ersten Seite gedruckt.

„Es tut mir leid, Castle, aber sieht aus, als wenn jemand den Roman gestohlen hat, an dem du gerade gearbeitet hast", erzählte der Detective ihm. „Wir wollten deinen Verleger kontaktieren, aber es dir vorher mitteilen."

In die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, kam Beckett einen Schritt näher an ihren Ehemann heran um einen besseren Blick auf die Blätter zu haben, die er stirnrunzelnd überprüfte.

„Aber… du hast nie ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Glühende Hitze' geschrieben", sagte sie und schaute ungläubig auf den Ausdruck.

Ryan blinzelte einige Male nervös, kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte auf das Manuskript, dass der Autor durchblätterte.

„Aber wir haben es überprüft. Die Namen der Charaktere, die Orte, es schaut authentisch aus."

„Jungs, das ist keins meiner Bücher", unterbrach Castle sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Das ist Fanfiktion."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als sie im Büro ankamen, zog Beckett ihre Jacke aus und hing sie neben die Tür. Castle hingegen ging direkt zur Couch und ließ sich darauf nieder. Immer noch hielt er das Manuskript in den Händen und seine Augen überflogen die Seiten. Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass es Amateur-Schriftsteller gab, die seine Charaktere in ihren originalen Arbeiten nutzten, aber er hatte es sich in der Vergangenheit zur Regel gemacht, nicht danach zu suchen. Die Rechtsabteilung von Black Pawn hatte es in ihre Autoren eingehämmert, dass Fanfiktion aufgrund von Sorgen um Plagiate, zu meiden sei. Aber nun, wenn es potential ein Beweisstück in ihrem Fall war? Fröhlich brütete er darüber und nahm jedes Wort mit Faszination zur Kenntnis.

„Ah, die Vorteile davon Captain zu sein: Nie endender Papierkram wartet jeden Morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch auf mich", sagte Beckett und beäugte skeptisch das oberste Blatt eines Dokumentes, das nicht sehr vielversprechend aussah.

Castle grunzte nur und blätterte eine Seite um.

„Nicht zu vergessen, wie stressig es ist, dutzende von Mitarbeitern zu beaufsichtigen", setzte sie hinzu und beobachtete die Reaktion ihres Ehemannes sorgfältig.

Als Antwort kam nur ein Brummen.

„Oh, und die Verantwortung jeden Morgen meine Unterwäsche auszusuchen. Und genau genommen trage ich gerade gar keine."

„Du machst gerade wieder das Ding, wo du versuchst mir zu beweisen, dass ich nicht aufmerksam bin und anfängst Blödsinn zu reden."

„Nun, du warst so vertieft in deine Fic, dass ich mich gewundert habe, dass du nicht gegen irgendwas gestoßen bist, auf dem Weg hierher", verteidigte Beckett sich und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Castle schaute auf. „Fic?", fragte er neugierig mit einem beginnenden Grinsen und leicht schrägen Kopf.

„Ja, Fic. Wie in Fanfiction", erklärte sie und fühlte dass sich ihre Wangen erwärmten unter seinem prüfenden Blick.

„Oh, ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Aber ich bin überrascht, dass auch du ihn kennst."

Plötzlich kam Beckett der Papierkram sehr ansprechend vor. Sie begann den Stapel durchzublättern und vermied so den durchdringenden Blick ihres Ehemannes.

Sie wurde durch Esposito vor weiteren Erklärungen gerettet, der an den Türrahmen klopfte, bevor er in das Büro kam.

„Hey, Captain, hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Was gibt es?"

„Ryan ist bei den Eltern des Opfers. Sie haben ihre Identität bestätigt. Lauren Grant, 24 Jahre alt", sagte er und zeigte ihr eine Kopie des Ausweisfotos der jungen Frau. „Sie ist Studentin an der NYU gewesen und lebte mit einer Freundin in der Stadt."

„Okay, du gehst und redest mit der Mitbewohnerin und klärst, ob sie irgendwelche Informationen über Laurens letzte Bewegungen hat."

„Geht in Ordnung. Castle, möchtest du mitkommen?", bot Esposito an, aber er bekam keine Antwort von dem Schriftsteller, der schon wieder in dem Manuskript versunken war. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Beckett nicht anders als lächeln.

„Castle", zwitscherte sie, aber wieder kam keine Antwort.

„Yo!", schrie Esposito und der Autor hüpfte ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe, während er die Fanfiktion fallen ließ. „Befragung. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Sicher, aber das ist kein Grund rumzubrüllen", antwortete er, nahm den Stapel Papier vom Boden und glättete sein Jackett mit einer beleidigten Attitude.

Becketts Kichern war der einzige Abschiedsgruß, den er auf seinem Weg zur Tür zu hören bekam.

* * *

Esposito und Castle umrundeten die Ecke auf dem Weg zur Wohnung des Opfers und als sie vor der Tür stehen blieben um zu klopfen, streckte Esposito den Arm aus um Castle aufzuhalten.

„Okay, sag' mir was dazu", sagte der Detective.

„Dir was sagen? Worüber redest du?", fragte Castle mit vor Verwirrung gerunzelter Stirn.

„Deine dumme Theorie über die ganze Sache. Weißt du, dass ich bis zu diesem Morgen nichts über Fanfiction wusste? Ryan musste es mir erklären. Und worum geht es da eigentlich. Es ist einfach nur seltsam, Mann. Und warum hatte unser Opfer Nikki-Heat-Fanfiktion in der Größe eines Romans in ihrem Besitz? Erzähl mir was dazu, damit ich die Mitbewohnerin in Ruhe befragen kann."

„Also zuerst einmal sind meine Theorien nicht dumm, sondern sie haben uns geholfen unzählige Fälle zu lösen. Und zweitens habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich habe im Moment wirklich keine Theorie. Ich warte und sehe, was die Mitbewohnerin zu erzählen hat."

„Wie du willst." Esposito zuckte mit den Achseln und klopfte. Als die Tür sich öffnete standen sie einer jungen Frau gegenüber, die nicht älter als 25 Jahre alt sein konnte. Sie sah eigentlich eher jünger aus, dank ihres runden Gesichtes voller Sommersprossen und ihrer großen grünen Augen.

Über die Jahre hinweg, hatte Castle an dutzenden von Ermittlungen teilgenommen und er war oft auch für die unangenehmeren Teile dabei gewesen, wie das Informieren von Freunden und Familien der Opfer. Es war niemals eine einfache Sache und es beeindruckte ihn immer wieder, wie mitfühlend und hilfsbereit das Team des 12. Reviers war. An diesem Tag war es nicht anders. Andrea, die Mitbewohnerin des Opfers und ihre Freundin, war hart getroffen, aber nach wenigen Minuten und einer Zigarette war sie in der Lage sich soweit zusammen zu reißen, dass sie mit ihnen sprechen konnte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich meine, ich war besorgt, als ich merkte, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen ist, aber ich hätte mir niemals so etwas vorstellen können", sagte sie, während Tränen immer noch auf ihren Wangen zu sehen waren.

„Wann haben Sie bemerkt, dass sie nicht hier war?", fragte Esposito sanft.

„Vor ein paar Stunden. Ich bin letzte Nach spät nach Hause gekommen, so gegen Mitternacht, denke ich. Ich habe eine große Prüfung in der nächsten Woche und ich war zum Lernen in der Bibliothek. Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war und schon schlief. Aber heute Morgen wollte ich mit ihr reden und da war sie nicht da und ihr Bett war auch unbenutzt…" Ihre Stimme brach, als neue Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„War es üblich, dass sie zu dieser Zeit zu Hause und in ihrem Bett war?", fragte Castle.

„Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht wirklich. Sie ist… war… eine sehr private Person. Üblicherweise verbrachten wir nicht sehr viel Zeit hier in der Wohnung. Und wenn wir mal zur gleichen Zeit hier zu Hause waren, dann verbrachte sie diese in ihrem Zimmer. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit dort."

„Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, was sie in ihrer Freizeit gemacht hat?"

„Nicht wirklich… Ich weiß, dass sie eine Freundin hatte, die aber im Ausland lebt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo. Aber sie skypten sehr regelmäßig. Lauren hat erzählt, dass sie ihre beste Freundin ist."

„Kennen Sie den Namen dieser Freundin?"

„Nicht ihren vollen Namen, aber Lauren hat eine Postkarte, die sie erhalten hat an ihrer Pinnwand zu hängen. Ich kann nachschauen, wenn Sie wollen."

„Das wäre großartig, danke", lächelte Castle.

„Und wenn wir gerade von ihren Freunden reden", fiel Esposito ein, „haben Sie irgendeine Änderung in ihrem Verhalten bemerkt? Hat sie sich z.B. mit neuen Leuten getroffen?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wir waren in der gleichen Klasse, so kenne ich die meisten ihrer Freunde. Aber sie ging nicht oft weg."

„Können Sie sich jemanden vorstellen, der ihr schaden wollte?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", antwortete Andrea und begann erneut zu weinen. „Lauren war ein nettes Mädchen. Sie blieb meistens alleine, aber jeder mochte sie."

„Was hatte sie für Interessen?", fragte Castle.

„Sie liebte es zu lesen, was eigentlich Voraussetzung für eine Studentin des kreativen Schreibens ist. Aber sie brachte es auf die nächste Ebene. Sie verbrachte endlose Stunden mit einem Buch in der Hand oder schrieb auf ihrem Laptop. Ich denke, so hat sie auch Sara, ihre Freundin, getroffen. Aber eigentlich, weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie sie sich getroffen haben. Oh Gott, ich bin eine schreckliche Freundin, nicht wahr?"

Als Andrea begann am ganzen Körper vor Schluchzen unkontrolliert zu zittern, warf Esposito Castle einen flehenden Blick zu. Er konnte damit umgehen. Es war der ‚Du hast eine Tochter, du weißt was du zu tun hast, also bitte tu was' Blick.

Und so legte Castle beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens und sprach mit einer sehr ruhigen Stimme.

„Sie sind keine schreckliche Freundin. Sie haben gerade schreckliche Neuigkeiten erhalten und so ist es schwierig sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Aber halten Sie sich nicht am ‚was wäre wenn' auf. Geben Sie sich so viel Zeit zum Trauern um Ihre Freundin, wie Sie benötigen und geben Sie sich nicht selber die Schuld. Nichts was Sie hätten tun können, hätte sie retten können."

An diesem Punkt konnte nichts Andrea trösten und sie war auch nicht in der Lage zusammenhängend zu sprechen und so saßen die beiden Männer einfach einen Moment bei ihr, bis die Schluchzer in ein lautloses Weinen übergingen und Andrea nach Ruhe verlangte.

„Hier ist meine Karte", sagte Esposito und gab ihr diese, nachdem sie die Postkarte geholt und sie zur Tür begleitet hatte. „Rufen Sie uns an, wenn Ihnen noch irgendetwas einfällt oder Sie etwas brauchen."

Und mit einem nochmaligen „Ihr Verlust tut mir leid", schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

In Stille lief das Duo zu ihrem Wagen und erst als sie bereits auf halbem Weg zum Revier waren, hatte Castle seine Worte wieder gefunden.

„Manchmal bin ich überzeugt, dass ihr den schwierigsten Job der Welt habt."

* * *

„Hey, ist es fertig?", fragte Ryan als er den großen Konferenzraum mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand betrat.

„Fast. Wir warten noch darauf, dass sie sich einloggt und sich verbindet", erklärte Vikram und nahm die Tasse Kaffee von Ryan entgegen. „Bist du sicher, dass sie jetzt anrufen wollte?"

„Yeah, sie lebt in Spanien, es ist also Nacht für sie. Es ist die einzige Zeit, wo sie es tun konnte."

„Glaubst du es ist den Ärger wert?", fragte Vikram Ryan, während sie auf die Skype-Homepage starrten.

„Was?" fragte der Detektiv verwundert.

„Eine Freundschaft über eine große Distanz zu haben. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich diese ganzen Mühen durchmachen wollte."

„Wenn diese andere Person dein Freund ist, denke ich nicht, dass du das als Mühe empfinden würdest", schlussfolgerte Ryan.

„Richtig, aber denke mal da drüber nach, du kannst dich nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht treffen, du kannst keine Zeit zusammen verbringen oder andere Sachen machen, die normale Freunde so tun…"

„Und was ist es, was normale Freunde tun? Gemeinsame Interessen teilen? Bedeutungsvolle Gespräche haben? Insiderwitze? Lachen oder Weinen über dieselben Dinge? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir dafür gegenüberstehen musst", sagte Ryan Achsel zuckend, während er einen Schluck seines Kaffees nahm.

Mit nachdenklichem Blick wandten die beiden Männer sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu, bis der unverwechselbare Ton eines eingehenden Skype-Anrufs durch den Raum klang und die Worte „Sara Esteban ruft an" auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Hi Sara", begrüßte Ryan als der Anruf verbunden war. „Können Sie uns sehen?"

„Warten Sie einen Moment, ich kann Sie nicht hören. Können Sie mich hören?" fragte eine Stimme, obwohl der Bildschirm noch immer schwarz war. „HALLO?"

„Ja, Hi Sara, wir können Sie hören. Laut und deutlich. Können Sie uns hören?", antwortete Ryan, und machten einen unbewussten Schritt auf den Bildschirm zu.

„Hallo, Detective Ryan? Sind Sie da? Ich denke irgendetwas stimmt mit meiner Verbindung nicht.", rief sie.

„Sara?"

„Detective?!"

Auf einmal erschien das Gesicht einer jungen Frau auf dem Monitor und Ryan trat erleichtert einen Schritt zurück.

„Hei Sara. Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen mit uns zu sprechen", sagte er und glättete sein Jackett, als die kleine Box mit seinem eigenen Gesicht in der Ecke des Monitors sichtbar wurde.

„Alles, was Ihnen bei den Ermittlungen helfen könnte", versicherte das Mädchen bestrebt und mit ernstem Blick. „Lauren war eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

„Wie haben Sie beide sich getroffen?"

„Wir sind beide in der gleichen Fangemeinde. Nikki Heat. Wir sind beide sehr engagierte Mitglieder, besonders Lauren."

„Und was haben Sie so gemacht?"

„Wir haben meistens Zeit zusammen verbracht. Über die sozialen Medien oder über Skype. Wir haben meistens die Nikki-Heat-Bücher diskutiert. Zumindest war es das, was uns zuerst zusammenbrachte. Wir wurden dann wirklich gute Freunde. Und wir schrieben beide Fanfiction.

„Richtig, darüber… Lauren trug ein Dokument bei sich, das wie eine Fanfiction-Geschichte aussah."

„Natürlich. Sie hatte sich für einen Workshop über das Schreiben von Krimis angemeldet und sie haben nach Beispielen ihrer Arbeiten gefragt. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sollte man auch seinen eigenen Laptop mitbringen", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Können Sie uns irgendetwas über diesen Workshop erzählen, zum Beispiel wann und wo dieser stattfinden sollte? Wir versuchen Laurens letzte Schritte nachzuverfolgen."

„Gestern. Auf der Convention."

„Der Convention?"

„Ja, der Crime-Convention. Die CrimeCon. Lauren nahm daran teil. Ich wollte auch gehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Wir haben seit Monaten darüber gesprochen."

Ryan drehte sich zu Vikram und flüsterte: „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Castle gestern auf diesem Event gewesen ist." Er wandte sich wieder Sara zu. „Das sind sehr hilfreiche Informationen, danke. Und ich weiß, dass ist sehr schwer zu beantworten, aber wissen Sie, ob Lauren irgendwelche Feinde hatte? Jemand der ihr wehtun wollte?"

„Andere als die üblichen Trolls einer Fangemeinde? Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Tut mir leid."

Das veranlasste Vikram die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. „Trolls?", flüsterte er Ryan zu.

„Ich erkläre das später", sagte dieser aus dem Mundwinkel heraus. „Es ist in Ordnung, Sara. Vielen, vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit."

„Gerne. Bitte sagen Sie es mir, wenn ich noch etwas tun kann", antwortete Sara und die leidenschaftliche Bestimmtheit war wieder in ihrem Blick zu sehen.

„Das werden wir", sagte Ryan, drehte sich zu Vikram und signalisierte ihm, den Anruf zu beenden.

„Detective?", rief sie ihm nach.

„Ja?" Ryan hob die Hand, damit Vikram noch etwas wartete.

„Von welchem Revier sind Sie?"

„Vom 12. Revier."

„Ist das nicht… oh mein Gott, Sie sind Detective Raley!"

* * *

„So, schau dir das mal an. Lauren aka heatwriter47 hat den ‚WP'-Preis auf der Convention erhalten. Oder genauer den ‚WF'-Preis.", sagte Esposito.

„Den was?", fragte Castle.

„Der wertvollste Fan."

„Und was hat sie gemacht, um diese dubiose Ehrung zu erhalten?", fragte Ryan.

„Hey! Beleidige meine Bewunderer nicht", rief Castle aus. „Sie sind der Grund, dass ich hier bin."

„Augenscheinlich war sie ein ‚sehr aktives Mitglied der Fangemeinde'", fuhr Esposito fort, ignorierte den Ausbruch und las weiter von der Homepage der Convention vor. Castle, Beckett und Ryan hatten sich um seinen Schreibtisch versammelt. „Sie hatte auch einen Blog auf Tumblr und einen Twitter-Account. Beide waren der Diskussion deiner Bücher gewidmet, Writer Boy."

„Ich bin geschmeichelt", sagte Castle ohne eine Spur von Witz in seiner Stimme.

„Okay, halt. Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Esposito, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah jeden einzeln an. „Kann mir jemand das erklären? Was genau ist eine Fangemeinde? Ryan hat vorhin versucht mir Fanfiktion zu erklären, aber das ganze Konzept verstehe ich nicht."

„Eine Fangemeinde ist eine Gruppe von Menschen mit den gleichen kulturellen Interessen, die meistens die Plattformen sozialer Medien nutzen, um zu kommunizieren und über ihren geteilten Enthusiasmus zu reden", fasste Beckett zusammen.

„Genau das", nickte Ryan. „Und sie reden nicht nur drüber. Sie schreiben darüber, machen Videos, bearbeiten Bilder oder so."

„Kapiert", nickte Esposito. „Aber wie genau kommunizieren sie miteinander? Ist Tumblr nicht ein Blog oder so?"

„Genau", antwortete Castle.

„Wie kann es dann interaktiv sein? Kann ich anderen Mitgliedern Nachrichten schicken?"

„Natürlich. Du kannst verschiedenen Blogs folgen und ihre neuesten Veröffentlichungen erscheinen auf deinem Dashboard und so ist es einfacher sie zu verfolgen", erklärte Ryan.

„Und warum weißt du das?", erkundigte sich sein Partner mit verengten Augen.

„Ich lebe in der realen Welt, nicht in einem Käfig. Und ich lese eine Menge", zuckte der Irische Detective mit den Schultern.

„So, unser Opfer Lauren hatte einen Tumblr-Blog und einen Twitter-Account unter dem gleichen Benutzernamen ‚heatwriter47'. Und sie schrieb auch Fanfiction. Und wie macht man das? Ich meine, wo macht man das. Wie sehen andere Leute ihre Arbeit?"

„Es gibt Seiten, die speziell zur Veröffentlichung von Fanfiction sind", erklärte Beckett.

„Aber du kannst Fics auch auf Tumblr posten, nicht wahr?", fragte Ryan.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie. „Du kannst jede Form von Medium auf deinem Blog posten. Einige Menschen ziehen das tatsächlich auch vor."

„Genau. So ist es für deine Follower auch einfacher weiter zu verteilen, damit es mehr Menschen erreicht", nickte er.

„Aber ich denke, dass die meisten Leute ihre Geschichten auf Fanfiktion Punkt De oder Archive Of Our Own posten und Tumblr und Twitter für Werbezwecke und zum Anpreisen ihrer Arbeiten nutzen", sinnierte Beckett.

Die beiden verfielen in Stille, mussten aber gemerkt haben, dass etwas verkehrt war, denn sie drehten sich langsam zu den beiden anderen Mitgliedern ihres Teams um. Esposito starrte sie mit verschränkten Armen an, als wenn ihnen zwei Köpfe gewachsen wären, während Castle schaute, wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte. Oh, er würde später so viel Spaß haben, mit dem umfangreichen Wissen und dem indirekten Geständnis seiner Frau, dass sie Fanfiktion las.

„Egal…", fuhr Esposito mit einem Augenrollen á là Beckett fort, als wenn der letzte Teil der Unterhaltung gar nicht stattgefunden hatte. „Es ist wahr, dass Lauren in der Nikki-Heat-Fangemeinde bekannt gewesen ist. Sie schien sich besonders mit ‚inlovewithrooksbutt', ‚ilovepage105' und ‚nooki4life' nahe gestanden zu haben", las er von seinen Notizen vor.

„Kannst du das erste nochmal wiederholen bitte? Ich habe das nicht mitbekommen", sagte Castle, der bemüht war, sich nicht über die Pseudonyme kaputt zu lachen.

„Inlovewithrooksbutt", fügte sich der Detective.

„Und was war das letzte nochmal?", sagte Ryan mit vor unterdrücktem Lachen tränenden Augen und zitternden Lippen.

„Nook – oh, sehr lustig", brummte er missbilligend, als um ihn herum Gelächter ausbrach.

„Uh, Leute, ich denke, ich habe etwas Interessantes gefunden", unterbrach Vikram und übergab Beckett einen Ordner mit ein paar Blättern, die hervorschauten. „Lauren hat letztens einige wirklich hässliche Mitteilungen auf ihrem Tumblr-Account erhalten. Und es sieht aus, als wenn sie auch auf Fanfiktion Punkt De ebenfalls einige böse Kritiken hatte."

„Wie schlimm? War es der übliche harmlose Internet-Hass?", fragte Castle und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Das meiste sieht danach aus. Aber bei einigen Nachrichten habe ich gedacht, dass ihr die bestimmt sehen wollt", erklärte Vikram und zeigte auf den Ordner in Becketts Hand. Sie verteilte die Blätter an die Gruppe, die sich um Espositos Schreibtisch herum, versammelt hatte.

„Warum hältst du nicht deine hochnäsige Klappe? Die Welt wäre ohne dein dummes Gesicht ein besserer Ort", las Castle laut vor. „Und beide Male ist von der Rechtschreibung besser nicht zu reden."

„Schaut euch das an", warf Ryan ein. „Du hässliches, dummes Karotten-Gesicht. Gehe und brenne in der Hölle."

„Gut, ein Karotten-Gesicht zu haben, scheint nicht wirklich Motiv für einen Mord zu sein", witzelte Esposito mit trockenem Ton.

„Wartet eine Sekunde, Leute, hört euch das an." Beckett hob die Hand, damit die anderen zuhörten.

„‚Ich beobachte dich. Ich weiß, wo du wohnst und ich hoffe, du endest wie eins von Nikkis Opfern: Tot in einer Gasse' Das ist unheimlich und unserem Tatort erschreckend ähnlich. Wissen wir, wo die Nachricht herkam?", hakte Beckett nach.

„Das ist das, was ich euch erzählen wollte", sagte Vikram. „Alle wurden anonym gesendet…"

„Natürlich", spöttelte Castle, während sein Blick weiter die ausgedruckten Blätter scannte.

„… aber wir waren in der Lage fast alle zu einer einzelnen IP-Adresse zurück zu verfolgen. Auch die letzte."

„Warte, die meisten wurden also von einer einzigen Person gesendet?", fragte Ryan und überflog die lange Auflistung der Nachrichten.

„Die, die ich für euch ausgedruckt habe, ja", stellte Vikram klar. „Die besagte Frau hat auch Twitter- und Tumblr-Accounts. Und wisst ihr was?"

Er zeigte ihnen das Tablet, das er bei sich hatte und wo ein Tweet zu sehen war.

‚ _Der Workshop „Abläufe in der Polizei" beginnt gleich! #totalaufgeregt #CrimeCon'_

„Sie ist in der Stadt."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Castle und Beckett hielten sich an der Hand, während sie die Stufen zum Hotel hochstiegen, aber von der Convention war nichts zu bemerken, als sie an den massiven Drehtüren ankamen.

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Ort ist?", fragte Beckett.

Das war genau in dem Moment, als ihnen ein Mann mit einem Patterson-Hoodie über den Weg lief.

Castle spöttelte nur als Antwort.

„Schon gut", sagte sie lächelnd.

Als sie Sekunden später die Lobby betraten, war jeder Zweifel beseitigt. Diverse riesige Poster und Transparente mit dem Wort ‚CrimeCon' hingen von der Decke bis zum Boden.

„Hier geht es lang", sagte Castle und zeigte auf einen gigantischen Pfeil, der an die Wand geklebt und auf dem ‚Convention' zu lesen war.

Beckett folgte ihrem Ehemann um die Ecke zur Tür, wo ein Mitarbeiter sie anhielt. Aber gerade als Beckett ihre Marke zeigen wollte, um die Warteschlange zu umgehen, erkannte der Mann Castle und ließ sie ein. Das befriedigte Lächeln ihres Mannes ignorierend, lief Beckett in den riesigen Ballsaal und hielt nur kurz an um die Umgebung aufzunehmen.

„Wow, sie haben sich wirklich alle Mühe hierfür gegeben, nicht wahr?", murmelte sie.

Der Raum war riesig und vollkommen für die Convention ausgestattet, dekoriert mit Massen von nachgemachten Polizei-Absperrband, ca. 100 Anbietern und ein paar Ständen, die sich dem Fotografieren mit den teilnehmenden berühmten Autoren gewidmet hatten. Außerdem gab es von Plastikmessern bis Lupen, alle Sorten von Requisiten. Es waren mindestens 1000 Leute anwesend, die sich zwischen den verschiedenen Ständen durchschlängelten. An vielen Ständen hingen Tafeln auf denen mit nachgemachter blutiger Schrift die Waren stolz angeboten wurden.

Einige der Menschen waren Cosplayer und trugen ausgefallene Kostüme der unterschiedlichen Charaktere der Krimis. Es gab tatsächlich einige Frauen, die Blazer trugen und an der Hüfte eine nachgemachte Polizeimarke hatten. Beckett nahm an, dass es Nikkis waren, was für sie immer etwas verwirrend sein würde. Und auch ein halbes Dutzend Derrick Storms liefen umher. Zusätzlich zu den Kostümen, trugen eine Menge Menschen Hoodies und T-Shirts mit Sprüchen und Bildern und blieben so beim Thema der Convention.

Der Anblick war Castle und Beckett beiden bekannt, hatten sie doch an ähnlichen Conventions und Fan-Events in der Vergangenheit auch teilgenommen. Sobald sie aber den Raum betreten hatten, begann man sich nach ihnen umzudrehen.

Natürlich gab es genügend Leute, die sie nicht gleich erkannten, aber es waren genügend informierte Fans da, denen es eine Freude war, die anderen darüber aufzuklären, wer sie waren. Ganz schnell war Geflüster und aufgeregtes Lachen zu hören und die Lautstärke um sie herum nahm sekündlich zu.

Wissend, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor sie von Castles Anhängern bombardiert werden würden, ging Beckett zielstrebig in Richtung des kleineren Raums, wo sie hofften, ihre Verdächtige zu finden. Ihr Mann folgte ihr, was Beckett eher hörte, als es zu sehen. Sie fühlte seine Hand am Rücken im gleichen Moment, wie sie das erste Smartphone auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Drei, zwei, eins…", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Mr. Castle! Hey."

„Ist das Nikki?"

„Oh mein Gott. Sie ist schwanger. _Nikki_ ist schwanger!"

Ein Chor von ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen und Ausrufen war um sie herum zu hören und im nu war die beiden von eifrigen Fans umringt, die verzweifelt versuchten ein Selfie oder ein Autogramm zu bekommen.

Nach dem Beantworten oder in Becketts Fall nach dem Vermeiden von gefühlt hunderten von Fragen und dem Posen für mindestens mehrerer Dutzend Fotos, sowie einigen _sehr_ enthusiastischen Umarmungen, nahm Beckett Castle am Arm und begann ihn von der Schar der Bewunderer wegzuführen. Castle erzählte gerade einem jungen Mädchen, dass sie ihr Kind nicht ‚Nooki' nennen würden, dem Fan-Namen für das fiktionale Paar Nikki Heat und Jameson Rook.

„Aber denken Sie darüber nach, es würde sowohl für einen Jungen, als auch für ein Mädchen passen", schrie das Mädchen aus der Ferne.

„Wir merken uns das", versicherte Castle über die Schulter zurück und begann endlich seinen Weg in den Raum fortzuführen, wo der Workshop ‚Abläufe in der Polizei' stattfand.

Zu sagen, dass die Leute, die an diesem Workshop teilnahmen, überrascht waren, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Die verblüffte Stille, die ihnen entgegenschlug wurde nur unterbrochen, als die verantwortliche Person des Workshops sie unterbrach.

„Mr. Castle, was machen Sie… Ich meine, das ist eine wundervolle Überraschung Sie beide hier zu haben, aber haben wir Sie erwartet?", stammelte er, während sein Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her ging.

„Nein und es tut uns leid, dass wir hier reinstürzen", sagte Castle. „Wir sind hier, um mit Jane Alexander zu sprechen."

Die gefragte junge Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, strahlte sie an und sah erfreut aus, dass gerade sie aus der Menge heraus gesucht wurde.

„Geht es um den Fan-Wettbewerb? Habe ich gewonnen?", rief sie und ging man von dem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, war sie offensichtlich begeistert, sie hier zu haben.

„Ich fürchte nicht", sagte Beckett und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Autor. „Können Sie mit rauskommen und uns zum Revier begleiten?", fragte sie und zeigte Jane ihre Marke, nachdem sie deren volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Das Lächeln des Mädchens verschwand sofort. „Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie."

* * *

Für ein paar Minuten schauten sie Jane durch den Einweg-Spiegel zu, wie die junge Frau sich unbehaglich auf dem harten Metallstuhl drehte und wendete. Beckett beobachtete sie sorgfältig, schaute nach Zeichen und Zuckungen, die sie bei der Befragung zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Castle auf der anderen Seite, räsonierte immer noch über die Fans, die sie auf ihrem Weg aus der Con hinaus angehalten hatten und ihre Meinungen darüber teilen wollten, warum Nikki Derrick Storm übergeordnet war.

„Ich meine nur, dass man die beiden nicht vergleichen kann, Beckett. Vollkommen unterschiedliche Charaktere auf jedem Level. Sie sind beide die guten Menschen", resümierte er und setzte gleichzeitig sehr auffällig Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „Aber ernsthaft, Äpfel und Orangen!" Beleidigt beendete er den Satz und verschränkte abwehrend seine Arme über der Brust.

„Warum regst du dich darüber so auf, Castle? Du hast also ein paar Fans, die Nikki gegenüber Derrick vorziehen. Und nun?"

„Und nun? Wie kannst du mich das fragen? Meine Charaktere bedeuten mir sehr viel. Ich investiere eine Menge von mir persönlich in ihre Geschichten. Ich habe auch Bücher vor der Storm-Serie geschrieben, aber er hat meine Karriere erst voran gebracht. Ich liebe vielleicht Nikki, aber in der gleichen Weise wird Derrick immer mein Junge sein", seufzte Castle niedergeschlagen.

Beckett fühlte Sympathie für ihn aufkommen, sie wusste wie sehr sich Castle um sein Schreiben Gedanken machte und wieviel Zeit und Überlegungen er in ehrliche, fesselnde und unvollkommene Charaktere investierte. Er wollte, dass die Leute auch sich in diesen Rollen sehen konnten, sich selber fragen konnten, was sie unter ähnlichen Umständen machen würden. Seine Visionen von den Menschen, sowohl von den Stärken, als auch von den Fehlern, war eine der Qualitäten, die sie zuerst zu seinem Schreiben hingezogen hatte.

„Castle, hey. Schau mich an." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und drückte ihre Liebe zu ihm und seiner Leidenschaft in seine Haut. „Millionen von Menschen lieben deine Charaktere. Alle von ihnen. Deine Bücherverkäufe sind der Beweis dafür. Aber sie dürfen auch eine Vorliebe haben. Und für mich, ich denke, dass Rook einer deiner am meisten fesselnden Figuren ist."

Er schaute sie mit neugierigen Augen an und drängte sie dazu fortzufahren. „Auf welche Weise?"

„Gut. Als erstes ist Rook besser zuzuordnen. Sicher, er ist ein normaler Mann mit einem coolen Job, aber hat kein besonderes Training. Er ist kein Über-Spion, der jemanden mit seinen bloßen Händen umbringen kann, aber er hat einen scharfen Verstand und er ist ein Mords-Autor", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und zweitens würde ich keine Zeit mit Storm verbringen wollen. Ich habe zu viele wie ihn getroffen: Klugscheißende Supermänner, die denken, ihnen gehört die Welt. Aber Jameson Rook? Sicher er ist großspurig, aber er ist nicht vollkommen. Er ist nicht so unerschrocken oder knallhart…"

„Hey."

„… aber ich würde ihn sofort heiraten. Er ist wie du, Castle. Und darum liebe ich ihn."

Castle konnte nur verlegen lächeln, aber nickte zustimmend. „Verstanden."

„Los geht's. Lass uns weitermachen." Und mit diesen Worten zog sie an seiner Hand und lief in Richtung Verhörraum los.

* * *

Jane erschien eher wie ein schüchternes Mädchen, als eine junge Frau. Sie sah sehr klein aus, wie sie am Tisch im Verhörraum saß. Ihre Schultern waren hochgezogen und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sprang fast auf, als Castle und Beckett den Raum betraten. Sie waren nominiert worden, die Befragung zu leiten, da alle realisierten, dass sie mehr aus ihr heraus bekommen würde, weil sie ein Fan von Castle war.

„Worum geht es hier?", fragte sie sofort, als sie ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatten.

„Kannten Sie Lauren Grant, Jane?" Beckett fragte ohne Vorwarnung.

„Wen?"

Beckett antwortete nicht, sondern legte ihr ein Foto des Opfers als Antwort auf den Tisch. Janes Augen weiteten sich leicht beim Wiedererkennen, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Wir haben einige sehr bedrohliche Nachrichten auf ihrem Tumblr- und Fanfiktion-Accounts gefunden", fuhr Beckett fort und schob dem Mädchen Ausdrucke zu. „Nachrichten, die Sie ihr gesendet haben, die behaupteten, dass sie nichts wert sei. Dass sie sterben sollte."

„Ja, okay, gut. Ich leugne es nicht", antwortete das Mädchen letztlich mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber das machen die Leute im Internet. Das ist keine große Sache."

Es gab eine Stille, in der niemand etwas sagte, bis Castle sich räusperte. „Eigentlich ist das nicht wahr, Jane. Dass sind Hass-Nachrichten, welche durchaus auch als Bedrohung interpretiert werden können."

„Ich verstehe nicht… Es war nur Gerede. Leute machen das in den Fangemeinden manchmal. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten", sagte Jane.

„Oh, aber wir glauben nicht, dass es nur Gerede war", entgegnete Beckett. „Besonders, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Lauren heute Morgen tot aufgefunden wurde."

„Was?" Sie wurde vollkommen blass und für einen Augenblick sah die junge Frau aus, als ob sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde. „Aber… Warten Sie, denken Sie, ich…? Nein, ich schwöre! Ich habe ihr nichts angetan."

„Sie bedrohten sie, mobbten sie über Monate online und am gleichen Tag, als sie umgebracht wurde, nahmen Sie an der gleichen Convention teil."

„Nein, nein, ich schwöre!" Mit hochroten Wangen schaute sie zu ihnen, völlig außer sich und flehentlich. „Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun."

Beckett und Castle schauten sie nur an und warteten ruhig, ob sie zusammenbrechen und noch mehr gestehen würde. Ihre Strategie wirkte. Das Mädchen sackte vor ihren Augen in sich zusammen und lautlose Tränen liefen ihr Kinn hinunter.

„Es ist wahr. Ich schickte diese Nachrichten. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie. Jeder liebte sie und sie war sehr berühmt und ich dachte, dass sie das nicht verdiente. Deswegen sandte ich sie anonym, um ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich sie nicht umgebracht habe."

„Wo waren Sie zwischen 19:00 und 21:00 Uhr letzte Nacht?", fragte Beckett.

Das Mädchen schaute irritiert zu Castle, bevor sie sich wieder Beckett zuwandte.

„Wir… wir waren auf der Convention."

„Wir?"

„Ja, ich… und er", sagte sie und zeigte zu dem Schriftsteller.

„Entschuldigung?", fauchte er und richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf.

Jane zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte einen Knopf. Und da, auf dem Sperrbildschirm zeigte sie stolz ein Bild von sich selber zusammen mit Castle.

„Ich war auf der Foto-Session gestern Abend. Ich habe mich mit ein paar Freunden so gegen 18:30 Uhr angestellt. Es sollte so gegen 21:00 Uhr zu Ende sein, aber es fing später an und die Warteschlange war länger als erwartet und so war es bereits fast 22:00 Uhr, als wir dran waren", erklärte sie.

Beckett schaute sich das Foto etwas näher an und sie konnte gut erkennen, dass Castle die gleiche Kleidung anhatte, wie am Vorabend. Sie nickte Jane zu und gab ihr das Handy zurück.

„Wir benötigen die Namen Ihrer Freunde, mit denen Sie zusammen waren und wir werden die Sicherheitskameras des Hotels überprüfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie sich nicht zwischendurch rausgeschlichen haben", warnte sie.

„Habe ich nicht", versicherte sie und Castle und Beckett waren bereits halbwegs aufgestanden, als sie weiter sprach. „Aber ‚heatwriter47', ich meine Lauren hat das getan. Sie war in der Schlange vor mir, aber sie ging weg ohne ihr Foto gemacht zu haben."

„Wieso wissen Sie, dass es Lauren gewesen ist?", fragte Castle. „Ich dachte, Sie kannten sie persönlich gar nicht, aber sie erkannten ihr Bild, als wir Ihnen das Foto zeigten und Sie haben sie auf der Convention wieder erkannt. Warum wussten Sie, wie sie aussah?"

Jane seufzte frustriert.

„Sie postet ständig Selfies. Ich folge ihr auf Instagram und auch auf Snapchat."

„Richtig, natürlich", sagte Castle und nickte, während Beckett versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sie fand es immer amüsant, wenn er einen Ausrutscher in Hinblick auf die Technik hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass wären sie alleine gewesen, sie einen Witz über sein Alter gemacht hätte und dass er zu alt für solche Plattformen wie ‚Snapchat' sei. „Haben Sie eine Idee, warum sie wegging?"

„Ich nehme an, das hat etwas mit dem Typen zu tun, mit dem sie sich unterhalten hat."

„Der Typ?", warf Beckett ein.

„Yeah, ich konnte sie am Eingang zum Ballsaal von der Warteschlange aus sehen", erklärte ihnen Jane. „Es sah aus, als ob sie stritten. Es schien, dass er sie überzeugen wollte mit ihm die Convention zu verlassen."

„Sie denken also, dass sie sich kannten?"

„Ich denke doch. Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht ihr Freund gewesen ist oder so. Es sah so aus, als ob sie letztendlich zusammen weg sind."

„Sind sie vielleicht in der Lage den Jungen einem Zeichner zu beschreiben?"

„Sicher." Jane schwieg für einen Moment und dann schaute sie sie mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an. „Wissen Sie, was ich denke? Ich denke sie war in etwas Gefährliches, etwas Düsteres verwickelt."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist die bessere Geschichte", zuckte das Mädchen.

In diesem Augenblick musste Castle husten, um ein Lachen zu überspielen, während Beckett sich mit einem epischen Augenrollen von ihrem Stuhl erhob.

Während er ihr durch die Tür folgte, hätte Castle schwören können, dass sie murmelte: „Wie der Schriftsteller, so die Fans."

* * *

Castle war unüblich ruhig nach der Befragung von Jane, bis er nur noch einzelne Silben und zustimmende Laute von sich gab zu der Zeit als sie am Abend nach Hause kamen. Er stocherte in dem Essen herum, das sie zusammen vorbereiteten, versicherte ihr aber auf Nachfrage, welche Gedanken er sich mache, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Aber wenn er nicht mal seine geliebte Kartoffelchips-Toffee-Eiscreme nach dem Essen haben wollte (dieses hatten sie seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft immer vorrätig), war ihr klar, dass sie das anzusprechen hatte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, kuschelte sich in seine Seite und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Hör' zu, Rick. Ich gebe dir Raum, wenn es das ist, was du wirklich möchtest. Gott weiß, dass ich die Königin des Wegstoßens von Menschen bin, wenn ich sie eigentlich am meisten gebrauchen könnte." Damit hatte sie ein Lachen bei ihm erreicht, sie kannten beide ihre notorischen Schwierigkeiten nur zu gut. „Aber ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass dich etwas belastet und ich möchte… ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich hier bin, wenn du darüber sprechen möchtest."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, zögerte fortzufahren. „Ich versuche nicht, dich auszuschließen, Kate. Das verspreche ich, aber ich… Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass es sich dumm anhört."

„Dümmer als Zombies und unsichtbare Männer?"

„Touché, Beckett." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr und sie hatte ihre Nägel in den Oberschenkel zu drücken um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, hinüber zu langen und mit ihren Fingern über seine gerunzelte Stirn zu streichen. „Ich denke über Lauren nach, über ihre Teilnahme an der Nikki-Heat-Fangemeinde. Und ich kann nicht anders, als denken, war es das, was sie umgebracht hat? Hat es sie letztendlich in Gefahr gebracht, dass sie ein Fan meiner Bücher war?"

„Oh Gott, nein Rick, wie kannst du das denken?"

„Aber wie kann ich das nicht? Es scheint, als wenn ihre Beteiligung und ihre Popularität sie zu einem Ziel für Feindseligkeiten machten. Ich… ich…", verlor er sich und hatte Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie drückte aufmunternd sein Knie. „Ich weiß, wie es ist die Zielscheibe für Kritiker zu sein, Kate, aber ich habe den Vorteil, dass mich vorherige Erfolge stärken. Ich habe den Luxus, dass ich in der Lage bin die Leute, die mich runterziehen wollen, zu ignorieren. Aber Lauren? Sie wurde von Gleichaltrigen und von Menschen gemobbt, die das gleiche gemocht haben. Wie wirkt das auf das Selbstbewusstsein eines Menschen?"

„Das kann ich mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen, Babe. Aber du trägst für das, was der jungen Frau passiert ist, keine Verantwortung. Und weißt du was? Ich würde tatsächlich so weit gehen und sagen, dass ihre Teilnahme an dieser Fangemeinde am Ende ihr Leben bereichert hat. Und dafür bist du verantwortlich. Da ist die Kameradschaft, die sich aufgrund deiner Geschichten gebildet hat. Leser finden Freude und Trost in deinen Büchern und dann können sie ihre Gefühle mit gleichdenkenden Leuten teilen. Castle, deine Romane haben sie zusammengebracht. Wegen dir haben sie Freundschaften und Inspiration gewonnen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir finden werden, wenn wir letztendlich Laurens Mörder ermittelt haben. Aber eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen: Die Nikki-Heat-Fangemeinde und weiter auch du, sind auf keinen Fall dafür verantwortlich, was ihr passiert ist. Das liegt eindeutig in der Person, die das getan hat."

Das Lächeln, das er ihr gab, war nicht die strahlende Version, die sie sonst gewohnt war, aber es war aufrichtig und dankbar. „Bist du sicher, dass du kein Therapeut bist, Beckett? Du bist nämlich schrecklich gut mit diesen Aufbau-Gesprächen."

„Schreib das den Jahren zu, in denen ich die Kunst perfektioniert habe dein Ego zu streicheln."

Sie wurde mit einem triumphierenden Lacher belohnt und sie war dankbar, dass er auf dem Weg war, wieder zu seinem geselligen Selbst zu werden. „Oh, ich kann an viele andere Sachen denken, die du streicheln könntest…" Er fesselte sie mit einem intensiven Blick und sie fühlte Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Vielleicht konnten sie den Rest der Nacht noch sinnvoll verbringen.

„Und ich bin dabei. Aber und das nicht um deiner guten Laune einen Dämpfer zu erteilen, ich muss dir sagen, dass Gina angerufen hat, während du dich vorhin umgezogen hast."

Castle stöhnte laut und lange und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Couch. „Ohne Zweifel wegen ‚Heat Storm'. Verdammt sei die Schreibblockade, Kate. Und verdammt sei meine Ex-Frau, dass sie mich heute Nacht daran erinnert."

„Sie macht nur ihre Arbeit, Castle. Und um ehrlich zu sein, sie schien wirklich mehr an deinem Wohlergehen interessiert zu sein, als an deinem Buch. Sie fragte mich auch, wie es dir in letzter Zeit ergangen ist."

„Uh, oh, Gina hat Sorge um mich gezeigt? Sie muss wirklich wollen, dass ich das Buch fertig bekomme", fügte er mit einer gesunden Dosis Kritik hinzu.

Beckett schlug ihm wegen dieser Frechheit gegen die Brust. „Ach hör' doch auf. Sie weiß, dass du eine Menge durchgemacht hast, wir beide. Du verarbeitest es, aber die Verarbeitung braucht Zeit."

„Ich wünschte, es würde sich anfühlen, als wenn es genug ist. Uhg, wann wird die Blockade mit mir fertig sein?"

Kate stieß sich von der Couch hoch, streckte ihre Hand als Einladung ihrem Mann entgegen und zog ihn in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. „Es passiert, wenn es passiert und nicht einen Augenblick früher. Sei geduldig mit dir selbst, Babe. Und in der Zwischenzeit, warum bringst du deine Ehefrau nicht zu Bett und machst Liebe mit ihr?", fügte sie mit einem Blick zurück und einem betörenden Lächeln hinzu.

„Du hattest meine Aufmerksamkeit bei ‚bring deine Ehefrau zu Bett'."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kevin Ryan hatte das Revier am frühen Morgen schon immer gemocht. Wenn noch niemand groß da war und die typischen Geräusche und die Hektik eines betriebsamen Polizeialltages erst noch beginnen mussten. Dann war es, wenn er am besten arbeiten und sich auf einen Fall konzentrieren konnte. Wenn nach einer Nacht mit erholsamen Schlaf die Einzelheiten noch frisch waren und die Verbindungen zwischen den verschiedenen Einzelheiten viel leichter zu sehen waren.

Aber an diesem Tag waren seinen Gedanken vollkommen woanders.

„Erde an Ryan. Bist du da?", begrüßte Esposito ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Yeah, yeah. Entschuldigung. Ich war abgelenkt. Guten Morgen."

„Um was machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Die Tagesbetreuung der Kinder wird schon wieder teurer."

„Hör zu Ryan, ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst", begann Esposito zu sagen, wurde aber von Ryan unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß und ich bin sehr dankbar, Mann. Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… hast du schon etwas vom Sergeants-Examen gehört. Sie wollten es uns eigentlich sagen, wenn wir es wiederholen können, aber bisher habe ich nichts erfahren…"

„Entschuldigung, Bro. Ich habe auch noch nichts gehört, aber hey. Mache dir keine Sorgen, sie haben uns doch erzählt, dass es nicht lange dauern würde."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", murmelte Ryan mit unkonzentriertem Blick und mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, während Esposito nur seufzte und ihm nochmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Guten Morgen, Männer!" Eine lebhafte Stimme grüßte sie von hinten. Die Detectives drehten sich um und sahen Castle und Beckett aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus treten.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Beckett und wie gewöhnlich zeigte sich ihre Fähigkeit sofort in den Arbeitsmodus zu schalten.

„Yeah", antwortete Esposito. „Wir haben eine Identifizierung für den Mann, den die Zeugen mit Lauren streiten gesehen haben. Wir haben nochmal mit ihrer Mitbewohnerin gesprochen und sie hat bestätigt, dass er mit unserem Opfer verbunden war, aber dass es nicht ihr Freund gewesen ist."

„Sehr schön", kommentierte Beckett. „Wir müssen ihn herholen, ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen."

„Schon dabei", sagte Ryan, riss sich aus seiner nachdenklichen Stimmung und war wieder voll dabei, während er mit Esposito im Schlepptau, seinen Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte.

* * *

Castle musste sich gestehen, dass der junge Mann, der ihm im Befragungsraum gegenüber saß, genau wie ein lockerer Freund aussah und sich auch genauso verhielt, wie Laurens Mitbewohnerin die Beziehung beschrieben hatte. Er lehnte sich mit sorgfältig zerzaustem Haar auf seinem Stuhl zurück und seine nicht zusammen passende Kleidung war so perfekt, dass es nur das Ergebnis einer intensiven Planung sein konnte. Alles von Brian James deutete auf durchdachte Lässigkeit hin. Und nachdem sie mit den Annehmlichkeiten und der Präsentation des Falles durch waren, mussten Castle und Beckett feststellen, dass alles, was aus seinem Mund herauskam, sich genauso klischeehaft anhörte, wie er zu sein schien.

„So, Sie wollen uns also sagen, dass sie zu der Convention gingen um Lauren zu treffen, aber nur, weil sie Sie gefragt hat", fasste Beckett zusammen und zwickte sich entnervt an der Nase. Eine Geste, die sie sich angeeignet hatte, wenn sie frustriert war.

„Genau", nickte er.

„Worüber haben Sie sich dann gestritten?", fragte Castle.

„Wir haben nicht gestritten", entgegnete Brian oberflächlich, obwohl seine Haltung sich änderte und weniger entspannt erschien, als noch einen Moment zuvor.

„Das ist nicht, was wir gehört haben", sagte Beckett ihm. „Unseren Zeugen zufolge wurden Sie diskutierend am Eingang des Hotels gesehen. Tatsache ist, dass einige Leute Sie beide streiten gesehen haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr", verteidigte Brian sich, aber es hörte sich nicht so überzeugend an, wie es beabsichtigt war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es gerade eine gute Idee ist uns anzulügen, Brian", riet Beckett. „Soweit wir sagen können, waren Sie die letzte Person, die Lauren lebend gesehen hat und das macht Sie zu unserem Hauptverdächtigen."

„Aber ich war es nicht! Ich konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Da waren Massen an Menschen auf der Convention. Einer von ihnen muss es doch gesehen haben. Ich versichere, dass ich alleine wegging."

„Und warum gingen Sie zu der Convention?"

„Ich bin ein großer Fan", behauptete der Freund, sich fast verteidigend.

„Von was?", fragte Castle.

„Von diesen Büchern, die Lauren so liebte."

„So, Sie sind ein Fan und doch wissen Sie die Titel dieser Bücher nicht?", fragte Beckett ungläubig.

„Ja, natürlich. Die… die ‚Heat'-Bücher", schrie Brian fast und wenn man seinem selbstgefälligen Lächeln glauben konnte, war er offensichtlich stolz darauf, dass er sich an den Namen erinnert hatte. „Lauren war auf dem Weg den Schriftsteller zu treffen und ich wollte da auch hin."

Castle und Beckett schauten sich amüsiert lächelnd an, schwiegen für kurze Zeit. Sie genossen den Moment. Brian muss gespürt haben, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn er versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Riesen-Fan", wiederholte er mit enthusiastischen Kopfnicken.

„Lassen Sie mich klarstellen…", begann Beckett. „Sie sind ein ‚Riesen'-Fan der ‚Heat'-Bücher und Sie wollten den Autor treffen."

„Ja, ich liebe sie…" Aus dem Augenwinkel musste er Castles Kopfschütteln gesehen haben, da er sich sofort korrigierte. „Ihn! Ich liebe ihn! Er ist großartig und ich wollte ihn treffen."

„Nun gut, dann ist es Ihr Glückstag, Brian, weil das arrangiert werden kann", erklärte Beckett ruhig. „Brian, treffen Sie Richard Castle, den Autor der ‚Nikki Heat' und ‚Derrick Storm' Serien."

Die Art, wie Brian die Augen wild aufriss, wäre urkomisch gewesen, wenn Castle nicht besorgt gewesen wäre, dass sie ihm tatsächlich aus dem Kopf fallen würden.

„Es ist immer angenehm einen so hingebungsvollen Fan, wie Sie zu treffen, Brian", sagte er enthusiastisch, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Nun, warum hören Sie nicht auf zu lügen und erzählen uns, was Sie wirklich auf der Convention gemacht haben."

„Nun gut, was auch immer, ich ging dorthin, um Lauren zu treffen", gestand der Junge und wagte es nicht ihnen in die Augen zu schauen. Seine Haltung war zusammengesunken und sich ergebend. „Ich hatte uns Tickets für einen Film gekauft. Ich wollte ihr zeigen, was für ein guter Freund ich sein konnte, wenn sie mir die Möglichkeit dazu gab."

„Sie waren dann also nicht wirklich ein Paar?", fasste Castle zusammen.

Brian seufzte schwer und schaute ihm letztendlich in die Augen. „Etwas in der Art. Wir haben uns schon seit einer Weile getroffen, aber es war nichts Ernstes."

„Aber nicht, weil Sie es nicht wollten, richtig, Brian?", fragte Beckett sanft, das Geständnis des Jungen schien sie zu besänftigen.

„Yeah. Ich wollte eine Beziehung mit ihr. Offiziell."

„Warum haben Sie letzte Nacht gestritten?", forschte Castle nach.

„Sie wollte nicht mit mir in den Film gehen. Sie wollte bleiben, um das Foto zu bekommen oder vielleicht war es auch ein Autogramm oder so ähnlich. Wir haben darüber diskutiert und am Ende habe ich den Film alleine besucht. Zum Heulen, nicht wahr?"

„Und warum haben Sie uns angelogen?"

„Sie haben es selbst gesagt, ich war die letzte Person, die Lauren lebend gesehen hat", zuckte Brian mit den Achseln. „Und ich weiß, dass uns eine Menge Leute streiten gesehen haben. Ich lese zwar keine Krimis, aber ich weiß, wie ein Verdächtiger aussieht."

„Was passierte danach?", fragte Castle. „Haben Sie gesehen, wie Lauren das Hotel verlassen hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich ging raus ohne mich umzudrehen." Brians Worte wurden ihm bewusst und es schien, als wenn er in seinem Stuhl zusammensank. „Es wäre das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich sie gesehen hätte und ich habe nicht zurück geschaut."

* * *

Während der Mittagszeit starrten Castle und Beckett intensiv auf das Mordfallbrett, als wenn sich so die Wahrheit selbst zeigen würde.

„Bisher haben wir drei Verdächtige, die aber alle ordentliche Alibis haben", kommentierte Castle.

„Andrea, Laurens Mitbewohnerin war in der Bibliothek. Die Sicherheitskameras bestätigen, dass sie um 16:30 Uhr angekommen und gegen Mitternacht wieder gegangen ist."

„Und Jane, die „Feindin" aus der Fangemeinde, war auf der Foto-Session, auf der gleichen, wo auch unser Opfer sein sollte. Es gibt diverse Zeugen, die das bestätigen", fuhr Beckett fort.

„Zuletzt Brian, der ‚Nicht-so-ernst-Freund', ist alleine in den Film gegangen, wie wir durch die Sicherheitskameras des Kinos gesehen haben", beendete Castle den Rückblick und sah genauso mürrisch aus, wie er sich anhörte.

„Keiner von ihnen konnte es getan haben und wir konnten bisher niemanden anders identifizieren, der Lauren hätte schaden wollen", fasste Beckett zusammen.

„Und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir irgendetwas übersehen."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", sagte Beckett, wozu Castle ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf. „Denk drüber nach: Ihre Sachen waren nicht am Tatort. Ich hasse es, es zu sagen, aber vielleicht war es doch nur ein Raubüberfall, der schief gelaufen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht Beckett. Irgendetwas passt nicht zusammen. Ich bin nicht überzeugt", erwiderte Castle und fuhr sich mit der Hand frustriert durch das Gesicht.

„Und mit gutem Grund", rief eine Stimme hinten ihnen. Castle und Beckett drehten sich um und sahen Detective Ryan stolz lächelnd, lässig an der Wand lehnen.

„Wir haben gerade die Handtasche und den Laptop in einer Mülltonne vier Häuserblöcke entfernt vom Tatort gefunden", verkündete er.

„Siehst du?", rief Castle triumphierend. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es kein Raubüberfall gewesen ist."

„Aber das ist nicht alles." Ryan machte eine dramatische Pause bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir fanden auch die Fan-Trophäe des Opfers."

„Und warum ist das so wichtig?", hakte Beckett nach.

„Habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Er ist mit Blut bedeckt. Es sieht aus, als hätten wir unsere Mordwaffe."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen, Andrea", begrüßte Beckett und zeigte dem Mädchen einen Platz auf der einen Couch im Konferenzraum, während sie und Castle auf der Seite gegenüber Platz nahmen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Castle höflich mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„So gut, wie es zu erwarten war, denke ich", antwortete Andrea mit verschwollenen Augen, die ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür waren, dass sie geweint hatte. „Die Wohnung fühlt sich so leer ohne sie an..."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das für Sie sein muss", erzählte Beckett ihr in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Aber möglicherweise können wir helfen. Wir haben vielleicht neue Informationen bezüglich Laurens Mörder."

Das Mädchen warf ihnen einen geschockten Blick zu, der gleichzeitig voller Angst war.

„Was… was ist es?"

„Wir haben es Ihnen nicht erzählt, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben", begann Castle zu erläutern, „aber ein paar von Laurens Sachen wurden am Tatort nicht gefunden."

„Oh, es war dann also ein Raubüberfall?", erkundigte sich Andrea.

„Wissen Sie, das haben wir zuerst auch gedacht. Aber glücklicherweise sind all' die Sachen vorhin entdeckt worden", gab Beckett bekannt und sie fuhr fort indem sie alle Dinge aufzählte, die aus der Mülltonne in der Nähe heraus gezogen worden waren, einschließlich der Tatwaffe. Andreas rechtes Augenlid begann zu zucken und mit ihrem Handrücken wischte sie einen Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn weg.

„Aber unser Fund ist verzwickt", fuhr Castle fort. „Offensichtlich war unser Täter vorsichtig genug alle Fingerabdrücke von den Sachen zu entfernen, aber versagte dann, indem er die Dinge nicht weiter weg vom Tatort entsorgte."

„Das sagt uns, dass der Mord nicht geplant war und definitiv auch nicht von einem erfahrenen Kriminellen durchgeführt wurde", erklärte Beckett. „Trauriger Weise konnten wir keinen Beweis an der Tatwaffe entdecken, der uns auf die Spur des Täters gebracht hätte."

„Wenn Sie also keine Ahnung haben, wer es getan hat, warum haben Sie dann mich angerufen?", erkundigte sich Andrea nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", informierte Beckett sie mit einem beschwichtigenden Ton. „Ich sagte nur, dass wir keine Beweise an der Tatwaffe fanden."

„Die Inhalte von Laurens Laptop waren aber sehr interessant", kommentierte Castle freundlich lächelnd.

„Wussten Sie, dass Lauren für ein Praktikum in einem großen Verlag angenommen worden war?", fragte Beckett.

„Ich… ich denke, sie hat so etwas erwähnt, ja", stammelte Andrea.

„Erwähnt? Lustig, wir hatten den Eindruck, dass sie beide sich zusammen dort beworben hatten, nicht wahr Beckett?"

„Ja, ich sehe wirklich beide Bewerbungen auf Laurens Computer", bestätigte sie und nickte Castle zu.

„Okay, ist gut, wir haben uns zusammen beworben und sie hat es erhalten", bestätigte das Mädchen. „Aber das meint gar nichts. Ich habe ihr nichts getan."

„Wirklich?", fragte Castle mit gespielter Überraschung. „Auch nicht, als Sie herausfanden, dass sie Sie in deren Personalabteilung schlechtgemacht hat?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, worüber Sie reden", murmelte Andrea.

„Wir sprechen hierüber", sagte Beckett und gab dem Mädchen ein Blatt Papier. „Das sind die E-Mails, die Lauren denen geschrieben hat. Wir haben sie auf ihrem Laptop gefunden, sie wurden von einer anderen E-Mail-Adresse versandt, als der, die sie sonst benutzt hatte. Deswegen haben wir das zuerst auch übersehen."

„Die habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen", wehrte Andrea ab und versuchte die Blätter an Beckett zurück zu geben, die sie aber nicht entgegen nahm.

„Das ist nicht das, was uns der Vertreter der Firma erzählt hat, als wir vorhin mit ihm sprachen", erklärte Castle. „Ihm zufolge hatten sie Zweifel das Praktikum an Lauren zu vergeben, nachdem sie realisiert hatten, wie hinterhältig ihr Verhalten gewesen war. Sie hatten entschieden, dass sie mit Ihnen klären wollten, was sie getan hatte."

„Sie haben Ihnen 30 Minuten bevor Lauren getötet wurde eine E-Mail gesandt", sagte Beckett mit nun eiskaltem Ton, während sie ein weiteres Blatt aus ihrem Ordner nahm und es der jungen Frau rüber warf. „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Sie wussten, dass sie auf der Convention war und so gingen Sie hin um sie zu konfrontieren", sagte Castle.

„Aber ich habe ein Alibi. Ich war den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek", verteidigte Andrea sich. „Sie haben Sicherheitskameras an der Tür. Das können Sie überprüfen."

„Haben wir getan", versicherte Beckett. „Es ist wahr, dass Sie das Gebäude um 16.30 Uhr betraten und gegen Mitternacht wieder heraus kamen."

„Und wie können Sie mich nun beschuldigen?"

„Weil, wie Sie selber gesagt haben, die Sicherheitskamera an der Eingangstür ist", erklärte Beckett.

„Und das wussten Sie", warf Castle ein. „Aber wir haben in der Bücherei etwas herum gefragt. Es ergab sich nun, dass es eine Hintertür gibt, die von den Leuten oft genutzt wird, wenn sie in ihren Pausen eine Zigarette rauchen möchten. Und Sie als Raucher wussten darüber Bescheid."

„Was Sie nicht wussten", informierte Beckett das Mädchen mit etwas erhobenen und bestimmter werdenden Ton, „ist, dass die Hintertür genau gegenüber eines Geldautomaten ist, dessen Sicherheitskamera aufnahm, wie Sie die Bücherei um 19.43 Uhr in Eile verließen und etwa eine Stunde später wiederkehrten und sehr durcheinander aussahen."

„Sie gingen los, um Lauren zu konfrontieren", sagte Castle mit hartem Blick und fordernder Stimme. „Sie haben sie auf der Convention gefunden und beschuldigt. Vielleicht war sie verlegen oder hat versucht Sie zu besänftigen. Aber irgendwie fanden sie sich in der Gasse hinter dem Hotel wieder, bestimmt um den neugierigen Blicken zu entkommen."

Andrea zitterte nun, nicht in der Lage ihnen in die Augen zu schauen und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter.

„Vermutlich gingen Sie nicht los mit der Absicht ihr weh zu tun, aber Sie waren mehr als wütend zu diesem Zeitpunkt", fasste Beckett ihre Schilderung zusammen. „Und da war sie, genoss sich selbst mit einem Pokal in der Hand. Und Sie konnten sich niemanden vorstellen, der solch einen Preis weniger verdient hatte."

„Sie nahmen also den Pokal und schlugen ihn ihr ohne nachzudenken über den Kopf", erzählte Castle weiter. „Als Sie realisierten, was Sie getan hatten, war es zu spät und Sie verfielen in Panik. Sie nahmen ihren Laptop und ihre Handtasche und versuchten es wie einen Raubüberfall aussehen zu lassen. Dann rannten Sie davon."

„Es war geschickt", lobte Beckett. „Und beinahe hätten Sie uns getäuscht. Wenn Sie die Sachen nur nicht so nahe am Tatort weggeworfen hätten. Wir hätten sie vermutlich nicht gefunden und es hätte wie ein ganz normaler Versuch eines Raubüberfalls ausgesehen, der schief gelaufen ist."

„Aber Sie haben gesagt, dass an ihren Sachen keine Fingerabdrücke gewesen sind oder Beweise an der Waffe. Wie können Sie beweisen, dass ich nicht für einen Kaffee oder einen Spaziergang durch die Hintertür gegangen bin?" Andrea schaute verzweifelt zwischen ihnen hin und her, ihre Stimme hoffnungslos.

„Weil Ihre Nikotin-Abhängigkeit nicht nur für Ihre Gesundheit schlecht ist, Andrea. Sie ist auch schlecht für Ihr Alibi. Ihre Fingerabdrücke wurden auf einer leeren Zigarettenschachtel gefunden, die in einer Mülltonne neben Laurens Sachen war. Ich erkannte sie als die gleiche Marke, die Sie gestern geraucht haben. Augenscheinlich mussten Sie eine rauchen um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen nachdem Sie Ihre Mitbewohnerin umgebracht hatten", folgerte Castle und das war der Augenblick wo ihre unschuldige Fassade zusammenbrach.

„Bitte, Sie verstehen nicht…", bettelte die junge Frau. „Es war ein Unfall. Ich wollte sie nicht umbringen."

„Aber Sie haben", sagte Beckett, erhob sich und forderte das Mädchen auf, das ebenfalls zu tun. „Andrea Higgins, ich verhafte Sie für den Mord an Lauren Grant."

* * *

Als Beckett den Ballsaal betrat, in dem Castles Panel stattfinden würde, war die Veranstaltung schon in vollem Gange. Der Raum war überfüllt mit vielen Leuten an den Wänden, die nur Stehplätze reserviert hatten. Eine Handvoll von Autoren saß auf dem Podium und sie war erfreut einige bekannte Gesichter neben ihrem Ehemann zu sehen. Alex Conrad saß auf der einen Seite von ihm und Dennis Lehane auf der anderen. In der Mitte jedes Ganges gab es ein Mikrofon, wo bereits ein Dutzend Leute darauf wartete, ihre Fragen stellen zu können. Und es war nicht überraschend, dass die meisten Fragen an Castle gerichtet waren.

Sie schaute mit Stolz zu, als er einen Fan in ‚Nikki Heat'-T-Shirt ganz vorne in der Schlange ansprach und erläuterte, wie er die komplizierteren Szenen in seinem Buch selbst ausprobierte, hier speziell Nikkis Lauf durch einen verschneiten Central Park in ‚Heat Rises', während sie versuchte Belvedere Castle zu erreichen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich die Umstände so düster wie möglich darstellen musste, ohne in Unmöglichkeiten oder Lächerlichkeit abzudriften", erklärte er. „Der Schlüssel war für mich, dass ich tatsächlich an den Ort ging, wo die Szene spielen sollte und wirklich die Wege lief, die Nikki laufen sollte. Genau zu wissen, wie weit es von einer Deckung zur anderen ist, welche Schwierigkeiten sich für Nikki ergeben würden, dorthin zu kommen, aber auch die Umgebung wo sie warten und diese Orte zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte."

Beckett schaute sich im Raum um. Die Blicke im Publikum waren auf ihn gerichtet während er sprach und sie saugten fasziniert seien Erklärungen auf. Er konnte wirklich gut mit so einer Menge umgehen.

„Natürlich hatte ich für diesen ganzen technischen Polizeijargon und die Abläufe ein wundervolles Vorbild, was mir half. Und tatsächlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie so wundervoll war, dass ich 8 Bücher über sie geschrieben habe. Und sie auch geheiratet habe."

Er drehte sich zu ihr und winkte ihr zu, was an der Menge nicht unbemerkt vorbei ging. Mehrere hundert Köpfe schwenkten gleichzeitig in ihre Richtung. Sie hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass er sie hatte herein kommen sehen und sie wurde knallrot, aber winkte der Gruppe zu, als Castle fortfuhr sie als ‚Kate Beckett, meine fabelhafte Ehefrau und Nikkis Inspiration im wahren Leben' zu großem Jubel und einer Runde Applaus vorzustellen.

Als die Menge wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, trat der nächste Teilnehmer an das Mikrofon.

„Hi, das ist eine Frage an Mr. Castle. Mein Name ist Dan und ich bin ein großer Fan all' Ihrer Bücher. Ich schreibe seit Jahren mal mehr, mal weniger. Ich begann damit Fanfiktion zu schreiben und letztlich habe ich angefangen an mehr eigenem Material zu arbeiten. Ich würde daraus wirklich gerne eine Karriere machen, aber ich kämpfte bereits zu einigen Zeiten mit Schreibblockaden und ich habe Angst davor, was es für mich als Schriftsteller bedeuten könnte. Vielleicht bin ich dafür nicht gemacht. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie darüber denken."

Beckett hielt ihren Atem an. Sie wusste, das war genau die Art von Frage, vor der Castle Angst hatte, da er selber gerade damit kämpfte. Sie beobachtete wie er innehielt und seinen Kopf für einen Moment senkte. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, aber dann hob er seinen Blick und schaute wieder in das Publikum. Nachdenklich. Gelassen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es wusste, aber sie wusste es einfach: Er würde das packen.

„Wissen Sie was, Dan, das ist eine sehr gute Frage und ich bin erfreut, dass Sie sie gestellt haben. Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, dass jeder Autor, egal ob er gerade beginnt oder das schon lange macht, an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt von einem schweren Fall der Schreibblockade getroffen wird. Ich werde mit euch Leuten ehrlich sein. Ich hatte meine eigenen Kämpfe damit über die Jahre hinweg. Und ich denke, ich habe realisiert, dass es ein natürlicher Teil der Kreativität ist. Inspiration kommt und geht. Die manchmal nicht anhaltende Flut von Worten verpufft und die Quelle deiner Ideen fühlt sich an, als wenn sie austrocknet. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht talentiert bist und das bedeutet auch nicht, dass deine Zeit als Schriftsteller vorbei ist. Nehmen Sie mich beim Wort. Ich war auch an diesem Punkt." Er machte wieder eine Pause und Beckett konnte praktisch sehen, wie seine Gedanken herumwirbelten, als er bedachte, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. „Tatsächlich habe ich gerade eine schreckliche Schreibblockade. Ich sitze hier vor Ihnen, ein lebendes Beispiel dafür, dass es auch denen passiert, die ihr Geld damit verdienen."

Gemurmel und Raunen begann nach seiner Erklärung. Es war scheinbar eine große Sache, dass ein Autor, so produktiv wie Richard Castle eine Schreibblockade hatte.

Bevor die Menge zu laut werden würde, unterbrach Castle und alles beruhigte sich wieder. „Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas erzählen, Dan. Und ich möchte wirklich, dass Sie sich das zu Herzen nehmen. Eine Schreibblockade zu haben macht Sie nicht weniger zu einem Autor. Es kann viele Möglichkeiten geben, warum man sich blockiert fühlt. Manchmal ist es genau das, was du bisher immer so am Schreiben geliebt hast, dass auf einmal keine Aufregung mehr für dich bedeutet. Die Ideen sprudeln nicht mehr aus dir heraus auf das Papier, wie sie es immer gemacht haben. Ich war an diesem Punkt.

Derrick Storm war über Jahre meine Bank. Wie viele Bücher habe ich letztendlich über ihn geschrieben? Elf? Aber meine Leidenschaft über ihn zu schreiben war plötzlich ohne Erklärung weg. Ich fühlte mich stecken geblieben. Es gab Tage, da hatte ich Angst nie mehr zu schreiben. Mein Verleger saß mir wegen neuer Arbeiten im Nacken, meine eigene Mutter machte Scherze darüber, wie ich meine Tage faulenzend verbrachte, meine Tochter war besorgt um mich. Mein Leben war nur noch ein Durcheinander zu dieser Zeit, ich fühlte als wenn ich nirgends hinging."

Seine Stimme war leise geworden, hatte aber nichts von ihrer Kraft eingebüßt. Kate kannte diesen Mann in- und auswendig. Wusste wie er mit der Schreibblockade kämpfte, wusste um die Flut von Inspiration, die sie wieder in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Sie war so stolz auf ihn und so stolz darauf diese Rolle für ihn zu spielen. Aber genau jetzt, wunderte sie sich ob sie schon jemals so viel Stolz für ihn gehabt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick, in dem er seine Kämpfe mit den Leuten, die zu ihm auf schauten, teilte.

„Ich dachte wirklich meine Karriere wäre vorüber. Ich bin ein Schriftsteller. So definiere ich mich, so habe ich meine Erfolge aufgebaut und gemessen. Es war ein Tiefststand für mich, Dan. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass die Inspiration zu einer völlig unerwarteten Zeit und an einem Ort wieder zurück in mein Leben kam. Ich hatte nur unvoreingenommen und bereit sie zu zulassen zu sein, wenn sie erschien. Ich hatte außerdem zu einem Revier zur Befragung über einen Mordfall begleitet zu werden, aber das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal."

Lachen brach durch die Menge aus. Castles Fans kannten die Geschichte, wie es dazu kam, dass er Beckett beschattete, in und auswendig.

„Der Punkt zu dem ich hier aber kommen möchte, ist, dass alle Schriftsteller, die hier im Publikum sitzen zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt eine Schreibblockade haben werden. Aber wenn Sie talentiert und entschlossen sind, werden Sie das wahrscheinlich durchstehen. Manchmal sind dort zwar Kräfte von außen, auf die Sie keinen Einfluss haben, die diesen Prozess aber erschweren. Aber berücksichtigen Sie vielleicht auch, dass Ihre Schreibblockade der schonende Weg Ihrer Psyche ist, dass es an der Zeit ist zum nächsten Projekt weiter zu gehen, die nächste Sache, die Sie inspiriert. Haben Sie keine Angst davor dieses zu erkennen und auf die Suche nach der nächsten großen Idee zu gehen. Und wenn Sie so glücklich sind, dass sie Sie findet, halten Sie sie mit beiden Händen fest und lassen Sie sie nicht mehr weg."

Ihre Augen trafen sich über die vielen Teilnehmer hinweg und er gab ihr das sanfteste Lächeln, aber das war genug. Sie verstand es.

Bevor sie sich zu lange anstarren konnten, ging eine temperamentvolle, fidele, junge Frau an das Mikrofon und sagte: „Ernsthaft, Sie beide könnten nicht niedlicher sein." Wieder gab es Gelächter in der Menge, vermischt mit Pfiffen und Rufen von ‚sucht euch ein Zimmer', während Castle nur leise lachte.

„Spaß beiseite, Leute. Die meisten von Ihnen wissen über den Fall Bescheid, in dem Beckett und ich letztes Jahr involviert waren und über die Verletzungen, die wir im Ergebnis erleiden mussten. Unsere Genesung war manchmal sehr schwierig und ich kämpfe nun wieder gegen eine Schreibblockade." Mehr Geflüster ging durch die Menge und es gab Töne der Sorge und Verzweiflung, die von seinen Fans zu hören waren. Er hielt jedoch schnell eine Hand hoch und alle kamen wieder zur Ruhe.

„Aber es geht besser. Uns beiden. Und ehrlich, auf so einem Event zu sein und die Liebe zu sehen, die Sie für die Charaktere haben, die mir so viel bedeuten, ist das beste Gefühl der Welt. Ich würde ohne Sie nicht der sein, der ich bin. Nur mit Ihnen zu reden, Ihre Ideen und Perspektiven zu hören…, das ist die beste Inspiration, die ein Schriftsteller erwarten kann. Es ist mir eine Ehre ein Teil davon zu sein, Ihren Enthusiasmus zu erfahren und Ihre Liebe für das geschriebene Wort. Und so danke ich Ihnen allen."

Die Menge brach in tosenden Applaus aus und Beckett fiel ohne Zögern mit ein. Immerhin zählte sie sich zu einem seiner größten Fans.

Als der Raum wieder leise wurde, nutzte die temperamentvolle, junge Frau, die sie beschuldigt hatte, niedlich zu sein, ihre Chance. „Mr. Castle, mein Name ist Carolyn und ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Nikki liebe. Sie ist eine Inspiration für mich gewesen und es wäre für mich in Ordnung, wenn Sie sie für immer schreiben würden. Und so traurig es mich auch machen würde, darüber nachzudenken, dass ihre Geschichte enden könnte, ich bin sicher, dass Sie vielleicht auch andere Projekte machen wollen. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, was Sie als nächstes machen wollen?"

„Nun Carolyn, auch ich selbst mag Nikki sehr. Offensichtlich. Und während ich nicht weiß, was die Zukunft für sie bringen wird, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, was es mir bedeutet, dass Sie sie so sehr lieben. Sie liegen richtig damit, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe, was ich als nächstes tun werde. Ich fühle den Drang mich auszuweiten, neue Subjekte zu erforschen, vielleicht sogar ein komplett neues Genre des Schreibens…"

Beckett schlüpfte aus dem Ballsaal, befriedigt, dass Castle die Dinge im Griff hatte. Wenn sie eine Sache über diesen Mann genau wusste, dann war es, dass Schwierigkeiten ihn nicht aufhalten konnten und eine Schreibblockade am Ende keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

* * *

Später am Abend betrat Kate das Loft zu einer Zeit, die man durchaus als angemessen betrachten konnte, einen weiteren Fall gelöst und keine Büroarbeit mehr auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie zog ihre Heels aus und streckte ihre verkrampften Zehen gegen den Boden, während sie im Raum umher sah.

Wo war Castle? Er sollte eigentlich vor ihr zu Hause sein und er hatte ihr und ‚ihrem kleinen Gnocchi' per SMS ein geschmackvolles Abendessen versprochen. Aber außer einer Lampe im Wohnzimmer war der ganze Bereich dunkel. Und keine tollen Düfte kamen von der unbeleuchteten Küche.

„Huh. Was ist das?", dachte sie.

Sie war gerade dabei seinen Namen zu rufen, als sie ein schwaches, aber unmissverständliches Geräusch aus der Richtung seines Büros hörte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie durch den Raum und blieb so an der Tür stehen, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Da war er. Konzentriert und fokussiert an seinem Schreibtisch saß ihr Ehemann an seinem Laptop und seine Finger flogen nur so über die Tasten.

Schreibend.

Sie fühlte Glückstränen in den Augen brennen bei diesem Anblick (diese Schwangerschaftshormone waren ernsthaft außer Kontrolle) und sie blinzelte sie weg, während sie sich wieder umdrehte und leise in die Küche zurückging. Sie nahm sich etwas zu Trinken und zog die Speisekarte ihres Lieblings-Chinesen aus dem Schubfach. Sie wollte ihn für eine Weile nicht stören, wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, während er so im Fluss war. Aber in einiger Zeit würde sie alle seine Lieblings-Essen bestellen und eine Flasche des Rotweins öffnen, den er so sehr liebte.

Das war ein Grund zum Feiern.


End file.
